


I Break Habits Just to Fall in Love

by erinmathews13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is a disney prince(ss), Liam is a horse, Louis is a swash-buckling rogue, M/M, Tangled AU, Zayn is a ruffian, and Niall is just there, some anti "The Wanted" for the sake of the story, there is a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinmathews13/pseuds/erinmathews13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Tangled AU in the sense that Harry is stuck in a tower and is a lost prince, and Louis is the rogue that finds him. But Harry doesn't have long blonde hair, but his normal brown curly, and it's still magic and has healing powers when he sings.</p><p>The title comes from the Neon Trees song, "Sins of My Youth"</p><p>I will remind you all that this is a work of fiction, and shouldn't be taken as truth about anyone's sexuality. Thanks</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Break Habits Just to Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first attempt at a chaptered fic. I'll try to update it once a week, and when I say try, I'll really try. 
> 
> ~Just a note, the characters Tom and Nathan are named after the band members from the Wanted, and they're merely for the sake of the story because I was amused by the fight that occurred between Louis and Tom on twitter, so I thought they'd be perfect. I do not think anything mean towards the Wanted~
> 
> This chapter just focuses on Louis, but I promise Harry will be in the next chapter. And I'm sorry for all the swearing. And the weird paragraph breaks. Anyways I hope you enjoy.
> 
> my tumblr is: field-of-wildflowers if you have any questions.

Breaking into a sprint, Louis can’t help but think it was the wrong day to wear his best pair of skinny trousers. Okay, he purposefully put them on because they make his arse look fantastic, but considering he knew he was going to steal a crown from a fucking castle -and a heavily guarded one at that- he should have picked something more practical. But Louis is a big believer in fate and romance, so he’ll be damned if he meets his soulmate wearing jogging pants. Being a wanted criminal doesn’t necessarily allow Louis to have a love life, but he doesn’t want to lessen the already minuscule chance he has. One day it’ll pay off for him, and he’ll mentally thank himself.

Rounding one of the castle hallways, he nearly smashes into Nathan and Tom, his partners in crime. Louis had no say in the matter, since he despises the two goons with every part of him and they lack common sense and frankly, any sort of intelligence. But they know their way around the royal castle, and Louis needs that. Especially being lost with hundreds of guards looking for him. 

“You got the crown?” Tom snarls, and Louis nods. Louis had managed to stash it in the satchel that hung around his left shoulder, and get 3/4 of the way to the door before he had tried to hit on one of the guards. Not his finest moment, but that guard could have been his soulmate for all he knew.

“Alright, mates, how the fuck are we getting out of this castle?” Louis whispers hurriedly, while praying the footsteps he hears approaching is just a figment of his imagination.  
Tom’s voice echoes in the nearly empty hallway, “There’s a secret passage just behind the picture of the royal family.” Louis rolls his eyes, and smacks Tom across the head.  
“What the fuck Tomlinson?” Tom sneers.  
“If you don’t shut up right now, we’re going to get caught and a noose isn’t the accessory that this outfit needs, so I’m going to pass on that” Louis cuts back.  
Tom doesn’t say anything, but nods weakly. Louis smiles is award winning (self-proclaimed obviously, but beautiful nonetheless) and pats Tom’s head. This time Tom flips Louis off, and things feel back to normal. As normal as possible when he’s stolen a crown and is trying escape guards. All-in-all an average day for Louis.

“Royal family portrait you said?” Nathan nods, and Louis scans the hallway. At the end of it, he sees a picture that is of what vaguely looks like people. Grabbing his glasses from his pocket, Louis is able to distinguish that, yes, it is indeed of the royal family. King, Queen, and lost Prince? All there. Louis sighs in relief and puts his glasses into his bag. But first, he has to get rid of tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumbass.  
Pointing to the hallway he had run from, Louis says, “I think I passed the portrait while I was trying to find you guys. Thank goodness too, because I can’t stay in this castle anymore. I need a castle of my own, and this just isn’t what I had in mind. Too few pictures of me, and not enough men.” Louis catches himself rambling, and swears under his breath. He knows he gets wordy when trying to lie, but now isn’t the time to be caught. Luckily, Tom and Nathan don’t seem to notice his ramblings as anything other than high energy, so Louis thinks he might get away with it.  
“Tomlinson, you’re full of shit.” Tom quips back.  
“I don’t know Tom, hear Louis out. We make a great team, the three of us. We could make this a permanent thing, you know? Go around the country stealing from Kings and Queens, or anyone we feel like. We could become the first ever boy band of thieves. We could give ourself a nickname, like “The Thieves”. No, wait. “The Wanted” ‘cause of the wanted posters all over the kingdom. Yeah, that’s a good one” Nathan breaks into hearty laughter before continuing, “We could become well known, world wide maybe, and-”  
Louis cuts Nathan off, “Three things. First, “The Wanted”? What a fucking stupid name there mate, that’s the best you could come up with? Secondly, I’m never working with you idiots again. Ever, understand?” Louis doesn’t bother waiting for either of them to nod, “And thirdly, I’m the brains behind this operation, and the only one who could ever do anything remotely important. I might need to come up with a nickname. Hell, I’ll call myself One Direction because the only way I’m going from here is up. All the way to the top. and that’ll be no thanks to you two.” Louis waits a second before screaming into hallway, “I FOUND THE THIEVES. TWO OF THEM. STUPID LOOKING. SOUTHERN CORRIDOR. HURRY.” and breaks into yet another sprint, but in the opposite direction. 

God, Louis thinks as he throws suits of armor to the floor, if I’m not in shape after all this running then I am never bothering ever again. Satisfied with the maze of armor and debris he’s left in the wake behind him, Louis approaches the painting, aware of the curses that Nathan and Tom are throwing in his direction as well as the decreasing distance between them. Louis feels around the frame, and find the latch that he assumes unlocks the painting from the stone wall. Louis hears a click, and lets out the breath he had been holding. The painting swings off the stone wall, and Louis breaks the latch before shutting the painting behind him. He doesn’t bother waiting for Tom and Nathan to attempt to force their way into the passageway, and immediately starts crawling down the tunnel. Fuck, Louis thinks, he may have gotten away, but he is ruining these trousers. Priorities, Louis has to remind himself, he is currently in possession of a stolen crown and he’s thinking about his fucking trousers. 

Louis assumes he has been crawling for a good ten minutes before the tunnel starts to get lighter, and he hears the trickling of water. Louis hasn’t heard anyone yelling his name behind him, so he assumes that he’s safe from being brutally murdered by Tom and Nathan. Louis can only hope the castle guards got to them, and they’re safely locked away because Louis has signed his death wish by double-crossing them. Not that he’s too worried, because it’ll be a cold day in hell when Louis admits that he’s worried. Or scared. Or that someone is out of his league. Louis assumes he’s reached the end of the tunnel when he is confronted with a rusted gate. Leaning back on his hands, Louis gives a firm kick that has the gate clanging to the ground in an act of defeat. Too bad no one was around to witness it, because Louis is sure that would’ve gotten him laid. Priorities, the voice in his head nags. Right, thinks Louis, he just climbed away from a castle to god knows where, and he needs to escape before anyone finds him. Climbing out, Louis immediately recognizes the bridge towering above him. The bridge connects the kingdom to the forest, and Louis is surprised that he never thought of looking underneath it before. Lucky for Louis, neither had the guards. Peaking his head out, Louis can’t see or hear any guards or commotion that would make him cautious, so he throws his leg over the side of the bridge and heaves the rest of his body over the ledge with a groan. 

“Hey, you there. Stop” comes a voice from behind. Louis doesn’t bother obeying, but rather starts running towards the vast forest.  
“HEY. I ORDERED YOU TO STOP” the voice repeats again, and Louis can hear the guy  
rustling a sattle, and the neighing of a horse.  
Louis is completely fucked if his running is up against a horse. There’s no way he’ll be able to talk his way out of not obeying. He’ll come across as guilty, especially considering what he has in his satchel. Fortunately enough, Louis has a slight head start, and decides he’ll be better off out-smarting the guard, than escaping on foot. Looking above his head, Louis notices vines hanging off the trees, and decides on playing king of the jungle. Climbing up the trunk, Louis nearly missteps once the sound of hooves comes closer, and he rushes to grab the vine. As he kicks off the branch, he can’t help but think that this is possibly the greatest and stupidest thing he’s ever done. And that’s an accomplishment.

It seems as fate is in his favor, because his timing is just right, and Louis is able to knock the guard off the horse, while landing almost perfectly on the sattle himself. Readjusting his crotch to a more comfortable position, Louis grabs the reigns. They are engraved with the name “Liam Payne”, and Louis wonders if all the castle horses are given full names. It’s a ridiculous thought, but Louis is an indulger in the ridiculous, so he gives the reigns a tug and says, “Giddy-up Liam”

The horse stops immediately, and turns his head to look Louis is the eye. Louis swears he sees a flicker of recognition behind Liam’s eyes, if it wasn’t a horse he was making eye contact with. Liam then lowers his gaze to the satchel, where a bit of the crown has poked through the opening. Liam starts bucking his back legs, trying to throw Louis off his back, and Louis is bewildered for a moment before getting his wits together, and acknowledging the fact that this is possibly the most human he’s ever seen an animal act. Leave it to him to have to fight off a horse. Louis makes a mental note to stash this story away the next time he tries to pick up a guy, because who wouldn’t be impressed with the story of fighting off a horse. He’ll definitely get laid. 

Tightening his grip on his bag, Louis sprints away from Liam, and follows the path into a heavier bushel of trees. No matter how many fake turns or back-tracks he throws Liam’s way, the horse is relentless. There have been too many close calls where Liam has nearly managed to catch the bag between his teeth, and Louis can feel his heart beat keeping time with Liam’s hooves. Not only does Louis have to worry about a horse behind him, he has to focus on the branches ahead, threatening to knock him off his feet. He holds a branch for a moment too long after he passes it, and it hits Liam right in the face. Liam neighs in pain, and Louis would feel bad for the poor animal if he wasn’t trying to escape him. However, Louis is now a good few feet ahead of Liam, and he manages to find a cave covered by vines and leaves, and quickly darts behind it. Louis tries to breathe in long, deep bursts to even his breathing and heart rate, and stands as quietly as possible. Louis can hear Liam approach, and a moment passes, and Liam gallops off away from Louis. Louis feels like he could cry of relief. Turning around, Louis discovers he hasn’t stumbled into a cave, but rather a tunnel, and follows the path to a clearing. A clearing which happens to hold one of the tallest towers Louis has ever seen. Louis can’t help but grin. Fate and Lady Luck must be on his side because there’s no way anyone could ever find him here, and if Liam happened to find the tower, there’s no way he’d be able to climb it. As Louis approaches the tower, he notices the door at the bottom, and tries to open it. Locked, but Louis should have expected that. The tower looks like it’s been abandoned for years, and therefore the perfect place to lay low for a few days until the whole “stole-a-crown-from-the-wealthiest-family-in-the-land” thing blows over. As he scales the walls, Louis can’t help but think the only way his day could get better is if he met a fit boy he could spend the rest of his life with, but that only happens in fairy tales.


End file.
